Snow Days
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: A set of shorts in an AU of Brother My Brother. Genesis and Cloud growing up together.
1. Chapter 1

Just a few little shorts set in a world where Cloud and Genesis actually grew up together as Brothers. Kind of a Brother My Brother AU. Just something short cute and fluffy for the holidays.

* * *

Genesis set on the porch of his home looking out at the snow as it fell. His best friend Angeal sat next to him.

"Mom says I can't go out in play in it, because then Cloud will want to, and he's fighting off a cold." Genesis said a bit depressed.

"Then I won't play in it either." Angeal said smiling at his friend. He always loved the first big snow every year. Building snowmen, making snow angels. Watching for the chocobo tracks, sliding down the hill on the south end of town. The hot chocolate afterwards wasn't bad either.

"It's alright, you shouldn't miss out on the fun just because my brother is spoiling mine." Genesis said resting his head on the post on the porch.

"It's ok, what kind of best friend would I be if I went off to have fun with you stuck here looking after Cloud?" Angeal said with a smile.

Genesis just smiled, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Come on." Angeal said dragging Genesis up to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Genesis said confused.

"Just because we can't play in the snow doesn't me we have to sit out here and stare at it." Angeal said leading him back to the house.

Genesis walked back inside in time to see a 5 year old Cloud coming around the corner. He was sniffling a bit and holding a mug like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Ho-t Ch-oco-lat!" He said proudly holding it up to his brother.

Genesis just reached down and took it, ruffling his brother's impossible hair. "Thanks Cloudy."

"An-gel wan som too?" Cloud asked his brother's best friend.

"I would love some Hot Chocolate." Angeal said with a smile before Cloud ran off.

"Mooommmm." Cloud drug out going down the hallway.

Maybe they wouldn't have to give up everything good about the first big snow after all.

* * *

*Smack* A snowball hit Genesis upside the head.

He turned around and his 7 year old brother was standing there with a few more in his hands laughing.

"This is a fight you can't win." Genesis said stalking towards his brother who made to move like he was frightened. Genesis bent down and gathered some snow. He started packing into a ball heading after Cloud.

As he turned the corner however there was Angeal standing there next to a large pile of snowballs. He was then assaulted by his best friend and brother at the same time.

"Traitors!" He roar before he dodged back around the side of the house.

The epic snowball fight was on.

* * *

Genesis sat with his head propped up by his hand. It was Christmas Eve, the tree was decorated and there was a mound of presents and a roaring fire.

The only problem? His dad wasn't there.

"Gen." Cloud said snuggling into his brother's lap.

"He'll be here sweetie." His mother said giving him a smile.

Genesis was leaving after the first of the year going to Shinra with Angeal to follow in his father's footsteps. The only thing he had asked for Christmas? His dad to get some time to come visit them before he left. Working for the Shinra military paid well, but it didn't give you much time to spend with family.

"If I don't see him now when will I see him again?" Genesis asked a bit depressed.

"Dad will come." Cloud said hugging his brother as the fire roared.

Genesis didn't move from his chair by the fire, and was just fine with Cloud snuggled on top of him. He wasn't really being fair, Cloud was awfully depressed himself that Genesis would be leaving soon. He'd been watching out for his younger brother since the day he was born and now he was leaving him alone.

Still Cloud was more worried about how Genesis was feeling then himself. He really did have the sweetest younger brother anyone could ask for. Even when he was being annoying it was rather endearing.

Time pasted, moving closer to midnight and Genesis did what he always did. He read his copy of Loveless his father had given him for his birthday 2 years ago. As he lost himself in the familiar tale he didn't notice the door opening.

The clock stuck midnight and his mother came down the stairs. Finally Genesis looked up at her foot falls.

Standing before him was his father a man with red hair to match his own and emerald green eyes. "Dad!" Genesis yelled and wanted to stand but didn't want to disturb Cloud who was asleep on his lap.

"Merry Christmas Genesis." His dad said with a smile, before turning and giving his mother a loving kiss.

This was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it- DHT


	2. Chapter 2

A little more AU, even if it doesn't go with the snow theme I set up before, and even though I wrote this because of a writing prompt :Cold, well damn I guess I'll just have to write something else now XD. Please review-DHT

* * *

Genesis peered over the side of the crib his father had build. Inside it was a small little thing with a tuft of blood hair. He really hadn't gotten a good look at his brother yet as he had been shipped off to Angeal's for a few weeks while his mother and father settled in with the new child.

When he had finally been introduced to his brother _Cloud_ he had been in his mother's arms. He still couldn't believe this little thing was his brother, that he was the one that had stolen his parents attention. It wasn't like dad was around a lot as it was. He had even missed Genesis's birthday this year.

_"I have to save my leave for when you're mother has the baby, you understand don't you?"_ His father had talked to him like he was an adult. A rarity for him in his nine year old body so he couldn't say he didn't understand. It didn't mean he liked it.

"I hate you." He said turning away, from the sleeping baby ready to storm out of the room. He really didn't see what all the fuss was about.

But then he heard a noise and turned around in fright. If he had woken his brother, his mother really would kill him or even worse throw him out. Slowly he crept back over to the crib.

His brother was indeed awake, staring up at him with wide blue eyes. "Go back to sleep." Genesis pleaded looking back at the door to make sure his mother wasn't aware of Cloud.

"You're going to get me in trouble, go back to sleep." He said again, but his brother just looked up at him and let out a noise akin to a giggle.

"Cloud please." He begged again, at least though his brother wasn't screaming.

Finally he looked back to the door, deciding to make a break for it. If Cloud behaved until he made it down stairs he would be in the clear. As he walked away though Cloud started to cry.

"No, no." He pleaded "Just a few more minutes." Genesis stuck his head back over the side of the crib and Cloud smiled at him again.

"Stupid baby." Genesis grumbled a bit. Cloud however seemed to be reaching for him.

"Mom says I can't hold you, I might drop you." Genesis whispered back to Cloud. "Now go back to sleep."

Cloud face scrunched but and he was about to cry again. Idly wondering if picking up Cloud or waking him carried the heavier punishment Genesis decided to pick him up. If he was lucky he could get Cloud back to sleep and be down stairs before his mother knew a thing.

He carefully lifted the fussy infant, remembering his mother was always mindful of his brother's head. Once he had him secure, he felt a little uncertain so he sat in the rocking chair his mother normally used.

"Now, you are going to go back to sleep, and I'm am not going to get in trouble you hear me?" Genesis said to his brother, who just snuggled into him.

"Stupid baby." Genesis said, but it didn't have the same feeling behind it as before.

He sat there and rocked and Cloud never made another fussy noise, though he did coo at Genesis a few times.

"Maybe you're not so bad. I still don't like you though." Genesis said firmly as Cloud's hands found a lock of his hair and latched on.

Genesis sighed but kept rocking anyway. So he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Miss Strife awoke sometime later startled that Cloud had let her sleep so long. He never went more than 2 hours it seemed asleep. At this point it had been four. Panic gripped her as she rushed into the room, only to be replaced by a small smile as she took in the scene before her.

Her oldest son Genesis sat in the room cradling Cloud as they both slept soundly. Carefully she removed Cloud from Genesis who had a firm grip on his brother even in sleep.

"Huh, what." Genesis said startled now that the extra wait was gone.

"It's ok Genesis, it's just been awhile since Cloud ate." His mother said softly, changing Cloud who was just coming around out of his sleep.

Genesis was amazed he wasn't in trouble for holding his brother, but wasn't going to bring it up either.

"Thank you, that's the longest I've slept since he was born." His mother said, and Genesis was even more startled. He had done something right? His mother did looked exhausted but content.

"Sure mom." He said ,"I'm going to go find Angeal now if that's alright." He had to tell his friend what just happened.

"Go on sweetie, go play, just make sure to be back for dinner." She said lifting Cloud back up who was still grinning at his brother. Or so Genesis at least thought that was what he was doing.

Maybe having a little brother wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Genesis sat nervously on the stage. He had managed to achieve the rank of 1st Class SOLDIER and so was part of the group greeting new SOLDIER candidates that had just arrived. Candidates that included his brother.

Or he at least hoped they did. He didn't know what he would do if Cloud had failed the entrance exam. "I can't tell not with those damn helmets." Genesis said leaning over to Angeal. The new Director Of SOLDIER was standing giving some kind of speech. Sephiroth sat on the other side of the stage.

"He'll be fine, he's related to you after all." Angeal said trying to calm his friend.

"He better be, or I'm going to go have words with the examiners." Genesis said still trying to pick Cloud out of the crowd. He felt a bit guilty that he couldn't do it. The helmets and uniforms made them all seem like clones.

Finally the assembly was over, and Genesis stood to leave, hoping to find his brother in the masses. They didn't have any official orders until tomorrow.

"Genesis!" One of the cadets cried out waving his arms as he moved towards the stage. Many of the other cadets stared at him with a look of horror and awe on their faces. Genesis's temper was legendary.

"Cloud?" He asked, holding out a hand to help him on stage.

"Of course!" He said pulling the helmet off a wide grin on his face. People were still staring no understanding the connection between the two.

"So this is your infamous brother." Sephiroth said walking over to the three. Lazard and the others had already departed.

A few gasps and whispers could be heard but the group on the stage mostly ignored it as the crowd started to clear.

"The one and only." Genesis said with a smile.

"Hello, sir, Genesis has told me a lot about you too." Cloud said holding out his hand.

Sephiroth took it, "I look forward to seeing what you can do."

"Let's go celebrate." Genesis said to his two friend and Cloud, he really was proud of his brother. The entrance exam was a lot harder than most people understand. Half the applicant's couldn't pass the mako tolerance screen and another half still failed the physical and psychological screens. By the time they went through the whole program only about 5% actually made it into SOLDIER. Their father had failed the mako test, so Genesis was slightly afraid Cloud lacked the tolerance needed as well.

Sephiroth just raised an eyebrow at Genesis. "You're paying."

"Alright, that means I get to pick too." He said looking to Sephiroth a smile on his face.

Angeal just laughed. "Come on Cloud, we'll get you settled in yet." As they all walked off stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Here are two more shorts I offer to you kind of as an "I'm sorry for falling behind on everything else" I'll probably end up renaming the story and just naming the first chapter Snow Days. I'm not sure what I want to change the name too yet-DHT

* * *

Cloud sat up in a tree, hidden by the leaves. He had climbed a bit higher than normal, but he didn't want to be found. He knew Genesis was probably looking for him but he so wasn't talking to his brother right now.

He held back his tears, burying his head in his knees.

"Cloud!" He heard someone call, but it wasn't his brother's voice. It was Angeal's. I didn't matter, where Angeal was Genesis was probably close behind.

"Cloud! Come on! We're all worried about you! Genesis is really sorry." Angeal called.

Yah right he was sorry Cloud sniffed. Right on cue he could see through the branches as Genesis approached Angeal.

"Any sign of him?" Genesis asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Sorry Gen, none, he's not in any of the usual places." Angeal said and his brother's shoulders fell.

"I hope he's alright. I'm scare Ang. What if he wander out of town and got attacked or something? " Genesis said, Cloud couldn't see his face but his voice was full of distress.

"Cloud's a smart kid, he wouldn't have left town on his own." Angeal reassured his friend.

"But Ang, he was really mad." Genesis said Cloud couldn't believe how upset Genesis was.

"You did laugh at him for crying." Angeal pointed out. Cloud turned away at the memory.

Genesis ran a hand through his red hair. "Mom's going to kill me too."

"When is she due back?" Angeal asked.

"Two days, she trusted me to take care of him and now this." Genesis sounded panicked. Cloud fought back more tears and here he thought Genesis cared. No he was only worried that their mother would be angry. Cloud was never coming down out of this tree.

"We have to find him Ang." Genesis pleaded.

"We will Gen." Angeal said and Genesis nodded turning so Cloud could see part of his brother's face. He couldn't believe it Genesis had been crying. It had been 6 hours and his back was starting to get sore, and he was hungry.

As the two friends started to walk away, Cloud slipped down out of the tree, Jumping the last 10 feet to the ground.

Genesis whirled around at the sound. "Cloud!" He yelled running over and hug/tackling his brother.

"Hi Genesis." Cloud said softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll never laugh at you again." Genesis said just hugging Cloud tight. Angeal stood back with a smile on his face.

"You better not." Cloud just said with a sniffle retuning Genesis's hug.

* * *

Genesis slammed his hands down on Sephiroth's desk. "They won't let me mentor him."

Sephiroth sighed, "Of course they won't." The silver hair SOLDIER knew Angeal had already explained it to the fiery red head.

"He's not built for the SOLDIER training program. Those idiots aren't fit to be teaching anything anyway. I won't have him fail because he has bad instructors." Genesis raged.

"The Turks have expressed an interest." Sephiroth said hoping to calm the man down.

"Why do you think I'm so adamant he gets a mentor. Can you imagine it? My brother a Turk. " Genesis said slamming his hands back down on Sephiroth's desk.

Sephiroth actually thought Cloud would make a very good Turk. He was small and agile and a lot calmer then his older brother and could think just as quickly. "I think you're over reacting."

Genesis seethed. _"He will not be a Turk!"_

"Have you even asked him what he wants to do?" Sephiroth said pinching the bridge of his nose. If it had been anyone other than Genesis he would have thrown them out by now.

"Of course he doesn't want to be a Turk!" Genesis looked at Sephiroth like he'd grown an extra head. He did catch that Genesis hadn't admitted to actually talking to Cloud.

Sephiroth sighed and Genesis's face lit up. This was going to be bad. "You can do it!" The red head proclaimed.

"I can do what?" Sephiroth said, though he dreaded that he already knew the answer,

"Train him of course! They have no reason not to let you do it. That way he can get the proper training he needs. I of course would actually offer to train him." Genesis said looking like he thought himself brilliant.

"I'm going to skip the first 20 reasons that won't work, and just tell you the two biggest problems. First off if I were ever to train someone, which I don't have the time for, I would actually do it. He would be my responsibility not yours. Second I don't train cadets period, not even little brother's of my friends. I doubt they would even approve it." Sephiroth said before trying to turn his attention away from Genesis. "Besides I think he would make a good Turk."

"You take that back right now." Genesis snapped.

"He's got the head for it, he's intelligent and his body he is just physically better suited for it." Sephiroth said, though he knew he was going to regret it.

Genesis slammed his hands back down on Sephiroth's desk and this time the wood actually splintered a bit. "_He will not be a Turk!_" Genesis nearly screamed. "You've forgotten his proficiency with materia. It would be lost there."

Sephiroth just gave up on getting any word done the rest of the afternoon. Cloud was proficient with materia, but not nearly to the same level as Genesis. If it was anyone else it wouldn't have been a big loss. But this was Cloud.

"I won't mentor him." Sephiroth finally said.

"You have too, Angeal's already got a student. I don't have anyone else to ask. That or you can make Lazard assign him to me." Genesis said putting his hands on his hips.

"You're not going to go away until I do something are you?" Sephiroth said with a sigh. He was glad for his friends and truly appreciated them after some many years in isolation. Days like today however he wished he could trade Genesis for Cloud.

"Fine, I will offer to mentor Cloud. It is however up to him to accept." Sephiroth said, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

"Of course he will!' Genesis said, he was still disappointed he wouldn't be teaching Cloud himself. But at least his brother wouldn't be a Turk.

* * *

Couldn't decide exactly why Cloud was mad at Genesis, I may expand on it later :)


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud sat out in the courtyard. Today was one of his rare days off since coming to Shinra and he had chosen to spending reading. His brother would be proud.

"Hey," He heard someone say as they kicked his boot.

Cloud just calmly put his book down and looked up at the person responsible. It was a tall, stockily built, dark haired SOLDIER, 3rd Class if the uniform was anything to go by. He was flanked by two more 3rd Class's one who was a bit smaller with dusty brown hair that feel to his shoulders and another with what looked like a bad dye job trying emulate Sephiroth's hair, but was cut much too short.

"May I help you?" Cloud asked calmly.

"What the hell is a runt like you doing hanging around Commander Strife?" The 'leader' snapped out.

"Commander Strife? He's my brother. Now go away." Cloud said before trying to go back to the book.

Only to have it ripped from his hands. "I wasn't done talking to you." The 3rd Class said handing Cloud's book to one of his 'friends.' "And there ain't no way a runt like you is related to the Commander."

Cloud's eyes narrowed before he pulled out his dog tags. 'Cloud Strife' was boldly write across the top. "Now give me my book back and leave me alone."

"This kid's a bit delusional don't you think? Wonder how much them fake tags cost the kid." The one holding Cloud's book said.

Cloud sighed before looking up and smirking.

"I'm gonna wipe that right off your face." The 'leader' said before moving to take a swing at Cloud.

Only his fist never came forward. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep smooth voice said.

"Commander Hewley!" One of the boys said as the other dropped Cloud's book and ran.

"Hey Ang!" Cloud said with a smile. He could have finished dealing with the three soon enough, but Angeal made ending the altercation easier.

"Hello Cloud," Angeal said still hold the one SOLDIER who was foolish enough to try and swing. The other had gotten over his shock and fled with his first friend.

"Now, I believe you were saying something to Cadet Strife." Angeal said smoothly looking at the SOLDIER.

"You mean?" The 3rd Class's eyes went wide. "They look nothing alike!" The man finally spit out.

"I take after our mother." Cloud said with a smile.

"Now you were saying SOLDIER." Angeal said firmly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The man pleaded.

Angeal sat him down. "Now get out of here and I better not see you near Strife again- either of them."

"Yes Sir!" The SOLDIER said before running off.

Unfortunately the whole courtyard had seen what had transpired as Angeal bent down and handed Cloud his book.

"Thank you, that was much quicker and simpler then my options." Cloud said taking his book back.

"No problem kid." Angeal said ruffling Cloud's hair.

"My hero huh?" Cloud said with a laugh.

"Don't tell you brother or he might set me on fire." Angeal returned Cloud's laugh.

* * *

"Mom!" Genesis yelled running down stairs.

"What is it sweet?" His mother turned to look at him.

"Cloud won't leave me alone." Genesis whined.

"Genesis sweetie, he's only two. He looks up to you. He follows you so he can learn." Miss Strife explained.

"But I was trying to go to the bathroom!" Genesis cried.

Miss Strife could help but let out a small chuckle. "Well he's trying to learn to do that too, I'll go help you though. Just make sure to lock the door."

Genesis, took his mother's hand and pulled her up the stairs to the bathroom, where Cloud in his diaper was currently making confetti out of toilet paper.

"Cloud." Miss Strife said sternly.

"Pa-Per!" He said with a smile on his face.

She just shook her head. "Come on Cloud your brother needs to go potty." Then bent down and picked him up.

Genesis rushed in and shut the door making sure to lock it. Miss Strife shock her head. She loved her boys but they were definitely running her ragged.

* * *

Genesis crossed his arms, looking at Cloud. "How could you turn him down!"

"Gen, I'm not cut out for SOLDIER like you." Cloud said softly. At one time he had wanted to be a SOLDIER like his brother more than anything. Now however...

"But the Turks seriously Cloud? You're cut out for their crap?" Genesis wanted to scream. He threw his arms out at Cloud "I thought you were better than that."

Cloud's eyes started to tear up. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his brother. It seemed however he had done just that. "I'm sorry Gen." Cloud muttered before running away.

"You can be a really asshole you know that Gen?" Angeal said glaring at his red headed friend.

Genesis just crossed his arms and looked away. "The Turks is no place for my brother. "

"No place for _your_ brother or no place for Cloud?" Angeal said with a bit of venom in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Genesis snapped.

"What I mean is the only problem you have with it is that you bragged and bragged about Cloud joining SOLDIER. Now that he's found out he doesn't fit in there, your embarrassed. You never did care about what Cloud wanted did you?" Angeal said coldly.

Genesis just turned away from Angeal and wouldn't speak to him. No one understood. Cloud couldn't be a Turk, he just couldn't.

"Argh! Some days I don't know why I put up with you." Angeal said before walking way.

"Where are you going?" Genesis yelled.

"To find Cloud and let him know he made the right choice. Whether or not you agree with it." Angeal yelled back.

Genesis just stormed off himself tears starting to run down his cheeks. They just didn't understand, why Cloud couldn't be a Turk. The Turks were dangerous, and if Cloud was a Turk Genesis couldn't protect him anymore.

* * *

I've been wanting to do a bit of Angeal and Cloud interaction so here it is :) That and the second one was based off my 2 yr old daughter XD. I hope you enjoyed this set and I should have the next chapter of Brother My Brother up tomorrow.-DHT.


	5. Chapter 5

Two more shorts, though the shorts are starting to develop a story line. I'm about a third of the way through the next chapter of Brother My Brother too. I hate being sick- DHT

* * *

Genesis looked up at his mother, arms crossed. "But mooomm! Me and Angeal have been planning this all week."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Miss Strife said holding Cloud in her arms. "Your dad won't be back for a few more days, and you can't go on your own."

"I'm 10 years old!" Genesis said stomping his foot on the ground. "I'm not a baby like Cloud!"

"Well you're certainly acting like one right now." Miss Strife said with a stern voice. "I said no and that's final."

"I bet Angeal's mom would let him go." Genesis said with a bit of a pout.

"I highly doubt Gillian would let her son go camping out in the wilds without supervision." Miss Strife said as Cloud laid his head on her shoulder, sucking his thumb, completely oblivious to the argument.

Genesis just whispered something under his breath.

"What did you say young man." Miss Strife said her stern tone returning.

"I said." Genesis said almost glaring at his mother. "That dad would let me go on my own, if he were here. "

"Your father certainly would not, now go to your room. I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense." Miss Strife said pointing up the stairs.

Genesis just crossed his arms and stomped up the stairs.

"Why do kids always want to grow up so fast?" Miss Strife said with a sigh.

A few hours later, when it was getting close to dinner time Miss Strife made her way upstairs. Genesis had been quiet the rest of the day, and Miss Strife thought it was time to end his punishment. She had even made him an apple pie to try and help make up for his lost camping trip.

When she opened his door however she gasped. His things had been hastily gone through and his window as open. "Genesis!" She screeched before running back down stairs.

Cloud was quietly playing with a few wooden blocks on the floor. She ran to her phone and called Gillian Hewley.

_" Hello Hewley res-"_ Miss Hewley started to say but Miss Strife cut her off.

"Have you seen Genesis?" Miss Strife said with a bit of pleading in her voice.

_"No, Angeal said he was going to meet him a few hours ago, but I haven't actually seen him." _Gillian replied.

"Gillian we have to find them. I told Genesis he couldn't go on his camping trip unsupervised. We had a bit of a fight over it. I thought he was being good in his room, but it looks like he ran away." Miss Strife said trying to keep herself from having a full blown panic attack. The wilds were no place for children.

"I'll call Angus." Gillian replied.

"Thank you." Miss Strife said, only slightly relieved. She wanted to go out searching herself, but she couldn't take Cloud.

A few more hours pasted and the sun had long gone down, Miss Strife was sick with worry as she looked over to Cloud sleeping in his crib. Finally a knock came at the door and she flew over and opened it.

Standing in the door way was Angus holding Genesis.

"Mom!" He cried scrambling into her arms.

"Oh Genesis." She held him tight, before she noticed the bandages on his leg.

"When I found them they were being attacked by a mountain lion. They were lucky I got there when I did." Angus said .

"Thank you so much." Miss Strife said holding her son. "Is Angeal ok?"

"He's fine, and I'm just glad I could bring him back to you." He said with a nod then turned to leave.

"I'm sorry mom." Genesis cried into her shoulder.

"It's ok, you're safe, that's what matters. We can deal with everything else in the morning." Miss Strife said holding her son tight.

* * *

Cloud looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit he liked how the suit looked.

"Yo, blonde, hurry up!" Cloud glanced around and spotted Reno, he had been assigned to him and his partner Rude for training.

"Coming sir." Cloud said before turning to walk out the door.

"None of that sir crap, the only around here that's a sir is Veld cuz well he's the boss. We're family 'round here." Reno drawled out.

"Alright Reno." Cloud said shaking his head.

"So you really commander hot pants' brother?" Reno said looking over Cloud.

Cloud just laughed a bit. "Commander Hot Pants?"

"Yah you know, tall, red coat, likes to set things on fire?" Reno described.

Cloud just shook his head. "Yah, he's my brother." His face sobered a bit.

"Rude!" Reno yelled as the man wearing sunglasses turned around. "You owe me 20 gil man!"

"You can't be serious?" Rude said pulling his glasses down a bit.

"Why does no one ever believe Genesis is my brother?" Cloud said putting his hands on his hips.

"I believed ya man!" Reno said with a grin holding out his hand to Rude, who begrudgingly handed over 20 gil.

"Just so ya know though, your loyalties are with us now , you understand that right?" Reno said eyeing the new recruit.

"I understand, I don't think you have much to worry about. Genesis isn't exactly happy with me." Cloud said crossing his arms.

"Word is you turned down an apprenticeship with the general to join us, so I guess you're right. Not too much to worry about." Reno said with a whistle.

"Do you know everything about me?" Cloud said eyeing Reno.

"Not _everything_, just important stuff yo." Reno said with a smirk. "Part of the job ya know."

Cloud just shook his head and smiled. Despite everything he was sure he had made the right choice. Angeal had said so, even if Genesis didn't agree. Reno seemed cool, and Cloud made it his own personal mission to find out as much about the man as Reno seemed to know about him.


	6. Chapter 6

Two more shorts! -Merry Christmas-DHT

* * *

Genesis was sitting in a swing, letting his feet drag against the ground. Too all the world he looked completely miserable. The sun was just beginning to set as he leaned his head against his hand holding the swing chain.

Convinced he was alone in the small play ground he let a few tears rundown his cheek. He wouldn't cry in front of his mother or in front of Cloud, he had to be strong for them. Here now however there was no one else to be strong for.

"Genesis?" He heard a soft voice behind him say.

"What?" He said while quickly trying to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"Your mom called and told us about the letter, she asked me to find you." Angeal said walking up next to his best friend.

Genesis, who was already on the verge of an emotional break down just latched on to his friend and cried. Angeal would understand wouldn't he? "He can't be gone Ang, he can't be. And why would they just send a letter? Doesn't he mean more then that?"

Angeal just hugged his 13 year old sobbing friend. He'd never had a father, at least not one he could remember so he couldn't really connect with Genesis at the moment. It didn't mean he didn't care though.

"Gen they just said he's missing. He…he could still be alive.' Angeal said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah because Wutai is known for keeping prisoners." Genesis spat out.

"He may not be a prisoner; just…don't give up ok?" Angeal said trailing off a bit.

Genesis wiped his eyes again. "I don't want to Angeal, but what do we do? Dad..he.."

"I don't either." Angeal said honestly. "I never had a dad."

Genesis looked a bit guilty when Angeal had said that. "I'm sorry, I know it's just… He's may dad you know. He hasn't been around a lot but still."

"I know Gen, and I didn't mean anything by it. I just really don't know how to help you right now." Angeal said a bit sadly.

"I should go back home if I've worried mom." Genesis said finally, before slipping off the swing.

"I'll go with, and Gen just know if you need anything." Angeal said offering his friend another hug.

"Thank you." Genesis said and the pair started to walk back across town to Genesis's house. The trip was made in silence as Genesis tried to compose himself. His mother didn't need to see him crying. She'd cried enough herself already.

He glance at Angeal once they reached his front door, and his friend patted his back a bit. With a deep breathe he opened the door. When he stepped in he saw his mom on the phone, with Cloud holding on to her dress.

When she turned around to see who was at the door, she smiled through the tears in her eyes.

"They found him sweetie, he's alive." His mother said wiping her own tears away.

Genesis didn't think he'd ever heard anything better in his entire life as he dashed across the house and hugged his mother. One thought on his mind- _he's alive_

* * *

Genesis looked down at the letter in his hand, and nearly set it on fire. No doubt his mother and father, who was now retired, would soon receive an identical letter.

_Dear Commander Strife, _

_We regret to inform you that your brother has been listed as MIA since June 8 095. Be rest assured that all reasonable attempts to local your bother have an will be made. _

_-Veld Head of the Department of Administrative Research_

It was almost the exact same fucking letter. And reasonable attempt? He knew what the hell that meant. It meant Shinra didn't want to fund a search party. Like hell that wasn't going to happen.

He had been trying his best to keep an eye on Cloud, but with his line of work, ninety percent was it was classified even to Genesis. The red head hadn't been able to find out anything about Cloud's last mission except that he had been in Wutai.

There was no way Genesis was going to take this bullshit. Letter in hand he through his office door open. Several people stopped and stared at him. The only person to say anything however was Angeal.

"What's wrong Genesis?" Angeal asked, and Genesis response was to shove the letter into the man's chest and keep walking.

Angeal pulled the letter apart since Genesis had horribly crumpled it in his rage. As he read his face went pale. Quickly he ran to catch up to his friend.

"Gen…" Angeal said trailing off a bit.

"I'm going to go to Veld, I'm going to find out where he was last seen. And I'm going to find him myself. If Shinra disapproves I'll burn the entire fucking building to the ground and go anyway." Genesis said who had only stopped to wait on the elevator.

"I'll find Sephiroth, I'm sure he can do something to help." Angeal said.

Normally Genesis would have bristled at the thought of Sephiroth being able to succeed where Genesis couldn't. This was Cloud's safety however. "You do that."

Angeal just nodded, and turned heading back down to the main SOLDER offices just as the elevator doors opened.

The ride up the elevator took forever, but finally the doors opened and Genesis continued his crusade to save Cloud. He didn't even bother with the secretary who made a feeble attempt to stop him, before damn near kicking Veld's door off its hinges.

"How dare you send me a fucking letter." Genesis seethed out, his rage boiling to the surface. "And reasonable attempts? I know that that fucking means. You're going to tell me all about his damn mission, and I'm going to go find him myself."

Veld stood and straightened his tie. Only then did Genesis notice the other to occupants in the room.

"I am sorry commander about the way you were informed. The letter is mandatory. I would have informed you myself, but I've been scrambling to get a rescue mission in the works myself." Veld said, seeming not at all put off that the crimson commander had just about demolished his door.

"The letter." Genesis said still anger in his voice.

"Officially, your correct Shinra is not launching an investigation. The nature of your brother's mission makes that impossible. However as you may know not everything we do here is by the books." Veld explained smoothly.

"Then what are you doing?" Genesis demanded.

"I've arranged for some vacation time for two of my men who were closest to your brother. We are a bit like family here and I can't have men on my watch who are grieving and not thinking correctly. I'm sure your superiors would agree." Veld said before taking another seat.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me what you're planning." Genesis demanded again.

" Me, You n Rude here are gonna be tak'n a vacation to Wutai for a few weeks to locate your brother." A man with fiery red hair said looking over to Genesis.

"Completely off company time, I have to stress if you get caught, you're just as much on your own as your brother currently is." Veld said.

"I don't care." Genesis said.

"Good, I didn't figure you would." Veld said before handing Genesis a piece of paper. It was a request for time off form already filled out. It had his travel plans detailed on it as well.

"I've already submitted a copy to your superior officers." Veld said as Genesis looked it over. "I suggest you go pack, your plane leaves in two hours."

Genesis just nodded and turned and left the office.

"Yo, remind me never to get on his bad side." Reno said looking back to the door.

* * *

At my mother in law's for the weekend with limited access to computer/internet but I thought I could at least type up another short. Not as fluffy as usual but I hope you still all liked it- DHT


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud stood by the mail box, today he knew the post from Midgar would come.

"Hi Mister Jansen!" Cloud said waving his arm at the postman as he walked up the street putting mail in to the boxes.

"Hello Cloud." The older man said with a smile. "I think I have a letter here for you."

Cloud just grinned and started swaying on his feet. "Is it from Genesis?"

Mr. Jansen just laughed a bit as he handed the letter over to Cloud before putting the rest of the Strife's mail in the mailbox. Cloud was already halfway up the steps ripping the letter open.

_"Dear Cloud_

_I finally made it to first class! Sorry it took so long to write but I spent the last 6 months in Wutai before my promotion . I've not seen much of Angeal or dad lately, but I have been stuck in General Sephiroth's unit for most of my deployment._

_I'm sure you recognize him from all the newspapers and recruitment ads. Let me tell you he's nothing like what they made him out to be. I expected an pompous arrogant asshole. It took awhile for me to find out who he was, he's rather closed off but when I did I was happier for it. Turns out the guy doesn't have many friends._

_I managed to earn his respect on one of the missions and we got to talking afterwards. Anyway I told him about you and he wants to meet you when you come to Midgar next summer yourself. Don't be afraid he may look like he's made of ice but he's really a softy._

_Anyway enough about Sephiroth, after the last encounter with the Wutai troops there talking about promoting me to Commander. I came up with the battle plan that took out their main northern base. Apparently they'd been struggling with it for years. I wanted to wait to write you until after I heard the final verdict but I figured you'd waited long enough for a letter, so I'll just have to write you again so you can know how it turns out. Who knows maybe it will even make the paper!_

_Everything else is actually rather boring. I'm glad you're doing well in school. Anyway thanks for taking care of mom for me. Dad, Angeal and myself are all going to try and make it home for Christmas this year._

_Anyway love and miss you,_

_Genesis Strife._

Cloud clutch the letter to his chest. He missed his brother like crazy. He was going to work doubly hard to make sure he could make it into SOLDIER and be with his brother more. Angeal too he thought with a grin.

* * *

Genesis stood in a small Wutaian village, he didn't know the name, and he didn't care. All he knew was that Cloud had last been spotted here.

He watched as Reno walked away from one of the locals, back over to him and Rude. "They were quite willing to talk. They liked Cloud, kid was doing his job well. Apparently the guys who took Cloud were foreigners. That's the bad news." Reno said shaking his head.

"Who did it?" Genesis said on edge.

"AVALANCHE" Reno said.

Rude's face soured and Genesis looked like he was about to set something on fire. "Who's AVALANCHE."

"A terrorist group we've been dealing with. They weren't suppose to be this deep into Wutai, and I ain't got no idea what they'd want with Cloud." Reno said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Then contact your boss and find out if he knows anything." Genesis almost screamed.

"You don't know what 'on your own' means do you bud? It's up to us to find your brother." Reno said with a bit of drawl.

Genesis just cursed as he spun around and put his fist through a tree.

"We'll find the kid, just cuz I didn't expect em here, and have no idea why they took em, doesn't' mean I don't have plan." Reno said trying to calm Genesis down, he really didn't like a pissed of Genesis.

"Then where." Genesis said turning back around.

"Come on." Reno said, "Just be ready for a fight."

"Always." Genesis said following Reno as he started up a mountain trail.

It was a half day's hike up the mountain when they found the facility AVALANCHE had been using.

True to Reno's words Genesis got a fight, so did the two Turks with him.

Reno leaned down to look at one of the body's during a lull in the fighting "Hey Genesis."

"What, don't tell me your scavenging bodies." Genesis said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"No man, just...does this guy look familiar to you?" Reno asked pointing to one of the men he had taken the helmet off of.

"Vaguely, but I don't see how that matters right now." Genesis said ready to move on.

"We've been hearing rumors about guys going missing. Cadets, SOLDIERs, Turks, Infantry, you name it. Just a few here and there. Nothing suspicious on its own but somethin' ain't been add'n up right. " Reno said standing.

"Why is that relevant now." Genesis snapped.

"Cuz' I think we've been fight'n the guys that went missing. And if that's this case..." Reno said looking at Genesis.

"If that's the case we need to find Cloud now." Genesis demanded.

"Dude... I didn't to have to say it. But we might not find your brother." Reno said looking at the Commander.

"We will find him." Genesis said determinedly. Cloud couldn't be one of these men.

Reno just sighed and threw his nightstick over his shoulder. "We're gonna have to clean this place out anyway. Let's get going."

The fought their way through the complex and eventually came to a lab. There were several locked rooms and Genesis blew the door down on each one. Each one held a different man, somewhere in the stage of becoming what they had fought so far. None of them still had a mind and none of them had been Cloud.

"Cloud damnit where are you?" Genesis screamed as he blew open the last door and gasped.

In the room sat Cloud, his arms wrapped around himself, vacant eyes looked up at Genesis.

"Cloud!" Genesis cried running into the room and pulling his brother into a hug. Reno and Rude hung back, waiting for Cloud to attack. What they had seen so far hadn't been pretty.

"Genesis?" Cloud croaked out, but his eyes still wouldn't focus. Genesis also noted they had a slight glow to them.

"What did they do to you?" Genesis said looking over his brother. There were needle marks all up and down his arms.

"Genesis." Was all Cloud said.

"We need to get him out of here." Genesis said standing holding his brother in his arms.

Reno hesitated but it was obvious that Cloud hadn't been as far gone as the others. Maybe there was some hope for the kid. "Alright. He was our priority and we've torn this place up pretty good. We can finish the job later."

Cloud just clung to his brother's body, as Genesis hauled him out of the facility and started the journey home.

* * *

These were all suppose to be light and fluffy when I started them! But it seems in any universe I can't help making Cloud a science experiment. This time he was well on his way to becoming a Raven.

I should be getting back to the light and fluffy as this little mini plot resolves itself.

Anyway please review-DHT


	8. Chapter 8

Genesis sat at the kitchen table. Angeal sat to his right, and Cloud, now 6 sat to his left.

His mom appeared out of the kitchen carrying a cake with 6 candles sitting on top.

Cloud's eyes went wide with a grin.

"Happy Birthday Cloud." Mrs. Strife said sitting the cake down.

"Thanks mom!" Cloud said super excited.

"We need to sing don't we?" Genesis said looking at his brother, who in turn was eying the cake.

"Ah we don't need to sing! I want the cake." Cloud said a but flustered.

"You're brother's right. Its tradition Cloud." Mrs. Strife said with a smile.

"Fine." Cloud said slumping back in his chair, folding his arms.

"Happy Birthday to you," His mother started and soon Genesis and Angeal were joining in.

When it was over Cloud blew out his candles. "Cake now?" He said with a smile.

"Yes sweetie we can have the cake now." Mrs. Strife said with a smile. She wished her husband could have been here.

* * *

"Genesis!" Cloud cried, "You're not reading that book _again _are you?"

Genesis just lowered his copy of Loveless and semi-glared at Cloud. "You should read more you know."

"You forgot didn't you?" Cloud said, looking a bit mad himself.

"Forgot what?" Genesis said wanting Cloud to leave so he could get back to his book. He had just gotten to the best part.

"Never mind." Cloud said turning around clearly hurt.

"What?" Genesis said as Cloud stomped off. Genesis just rolled his eyes and went back to reading. I couldn't have been that important if he didn't remember.

Cloud just headed out of his house in a huff.

"Where's your brother?" Angeal said looking at the blonde.

"Reading Loveless." Cloud hissed, as he walked down the steps.

"I'm sorry Cloud." Angeal said as he saw the tears in the younger one's eyes.

"It's alright, it's not like I really wanted to. Not like it's only time we could or anything." Cloud said rubbing his eyes.

"You know, I don't have a brother or a sister. I could be your partner. I've always wanted to participate." Angeal offered.

"Really?" Cloud said looking a bit hopeful.

"Sure come on lets go." Angeal said with a smile.

"Thank you Angeal!" Cloud said hugging the other boy.

"No problem. We'd better hurry if we don't want to be later." Angeal said guiding Cloud in the direction of the town square.

A few hours later, Genesis came down stairs, after finishing Loveless to see his mom doing laundry.

"Where's Cloud?" Genesis said looking around the room, his brother wasn't in his room and the redhead was still curious as to what had Cloud so upset earlier.

"Genesis!" His mother yelled nearly startled. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" He said crossing his arms.

"You're supposed to be in the square with Cloud! Who's with him?" She said setting down a pair of his brother's pants.

"The square?...why would I?...oh no." Genesis said and it finally hit him. Today was the first day of the Festival. Every year the held a contest for siblings. This had been the first year Cloud had been old enough to compete. And the last year Genesis would be here for it. He had promised to go with him.

"You better go find him young man." Mrs. Strife said sternly.

"Yes mom." Genesis said heading out the door. Right now he felt horrible.

He made his way to the square, thinking maybe Cloud had at least went to watch. He had every year so far.

When he got there he was in near shock, to see Angeal and Cloud run across the finish line for the three -legged race. The pair fell to the ground laughing. For some reason instead of making Genesis feel better, it just made him feel worse.

Genesis just walked over to the pair, head down and hands in his pockets.

"Look who decided to come after all." Cloud said glaring at his brother.

"Cloud I-" Genesis started, but his brother cut him off.

"I don't care, Angeal's been a better brother then you anyway." Cloud said before turning and running off.

"I really messed up this time didn't I?" Genesis said looking at his friend.

Angeal just sighed, "There's one more event. Go talk to him."

"You should finish with him, you've got him this far." Genesis said looking away.

"He's your brother. I've had fun today yes, but he really wanted you here." Angeal admitted.

Genesis just sighed and set off in search of his brother.

When he found him Cloud was sitting on a barrel behind the general store.

"I really am sorry you know." Genesis said coming and sitting next to Cloud.

Cloud just crossed his arms and looked away but Genesis could still tell he'd been crying.

"I, wish I could make it better." Genesis said looking at Cloud. He knew his brother was already worked up about him leaving for SOLDIER. This was supposed to be a memory they'd have to share while he was gone.

"You're already forgetting about me." Cloud said.

"I could never forget about you." Genesis said slipping off his barrel and trying to get Cloud to look at him.

"You did today. And you're not even gone yet." Cloud said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, please Cloud tell me how to make up to you." Genesis said and in a flash he had an arm full of crying blond.

"Just promise you'll write me." Cloud said, finally.

"Of course." Genesis said hugging his brother, "Now come on, we don't want to miss the last event now do we?"

Cloud just grinned and nodded, wiping his eyes. Together they went back out, ready to face the world. Or at least their small town.

* * *

Genesis sat in the top floor of Shinra's hospital. Next to him completely still was his brother Cloud.

"Genesis?" He heard someone say as the door opened, and the man looked up to see Angeal standing there with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you Angeal." Genesis said a bit hoarse as he took the cup. It was obvious he had been crying.

"How is he?" Angeal said softly looking over at the blond he considered just as much of a friend as Genesis.

"The doctor's say even if he ever wakes up he may not be the same." Genesis said looking away.

"But you said he responded to you, knew who you were." Angeal said a little shocked.

"The doctors said it was probably vague memories. Whatever they did. The process was almost like SOLDIER, only it was rushed without a care to the subject's psyche. He's got more excess mako in his system then most firsts." Genesis said with a heavy voice.

"Do your parent's know?" Angeal said not sure what to do.

"They know the basics. I haven't told them everything. Mom's just glad he's alive. They will find out soon enough though I expect them here by tomorrow evening." Genesis said looking back over to his brother.

"I'm sorry Gen." Was all Angeal could say.

"This was why you know." Genesis finally said.

"Why what?" Angeal said tilting his head.

"Why I didn't want him in the Turks, why I wanted him in SOLDIER. I knew I couldn't protect him if he went to the Turks. I knew something bad would happen." Genesis confessed.

"This could have happened if he was in SOLDIER. Some of our men were taken." Angeal insisted.

"But it wouldn't have. Because he would have been with me, or you, or Sephiroth." Genesis said sitting his coffee down.

"You don't know that." Angeal said, seeing the guilt in his friend eyes.

"I would have made sure of it." Genesis said with conviction.

"This isn't your fault." Angeal replied.

"No it's yours for convincing him he made the right choice in joining the Turks." Genesis snapped.

The room was completely silent for a few minutes, Genesis realized his mouth had said something else he would regret, but didn't know how to take it back as his friend looked away from him obviously hurt.

Angeal was about to leave, when Cloud let out a groan.

"Gen, Ange." He said as his head rolled from one side to the other.

"Cloud." Genesis said leaping up out of his chair, and moving to his brother's side. Angeal moved to the other side of the bed.

"Water." Was the next thing he managed to say, and Angeal scrambled to fulfill the request as Genesis took Cloud's hand.

"Can you hear me?" Genesis asked, stroking his brother's hair.

Cloud just nodded as Angeal returned with the glass of water. They sat him up a bit to let him take a sip.

"Can you open your eyes." Genesis asked him again, as Angeal left to go get the doctor .

Cloud nodded again, and his eye lids twitched a bit before they snapped open. A soft green glow emitted from his irises.

"Don't fight." Cloud rasped a bit.

"It's ok Cloud. You're awake, just save your strength and get better." Genesis said as a nurse and doctor entered the room trailed by Angeal.

"Remarkable." The doctor said looking at the blonde.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Genesis asked, hope in his voice.

"Do you know your name son?" The doctor said, seemly ignoring Genesis's question.

"Cloud." he said, as he tried to reach for his water again, this time his brother helped him with the cup.

"Well he seems to be recovering nicely from the poisoning." The doctor say standing up. "I can't tell much else until we run some more tests, but this is defiantly a major step in the right direction."

Genesis sighed in relief. He wouldn't be truly happy until he knew Cloud would recover one hundred percent, but for now he'd take it.

The doctor and nurse left after taking a few of Cloud's vitals, and Genesis and Angeal were left standing alone in the room with Cloud who was still awake.

"Don't fight." He said again. "Not over me."

"Don't worry about us Cloud" Angeal said, deep down he knew Genesis, and he knew the man was just frustrated.

"You know me I say some pretty stupid things sometimes." Genesis said trying to calm his brother. "Just get better."

Cloud just smiled and nodded a bit before relaxing back into the bed.

* * *

Longest one yet! And a lot of Genesis being an ass...it seems to be a trend. Anyway hope you enjoyed! -DHT


	9. Chapter 9

I know there are questions about Cloud and Genesis's father in Snow Days vs Brother My Brother. The short answer is that it doesn't really matter. I personally know how it works, but it's not really anything that I want to abstract out in a chapter. If you really are curious send me a message and I'll be happy to talk about things with you.- DHT

* * *

Genesis stood looking at the boy Angeal had just introduced him too. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, hi sir, it's an honor to meet you." The boy said holding out his hand.

"Hello." Genesis replied taking the boy's offered hand.

"He stole Cloud's hair." the red head said glancing over to his friend.

Angeal couldn't help it, of all the things he expect Genesis to say about Zack that was not it. Though now that he mentioned it was fairly obvious.

Zack for his part just look bewildered. "Who's Cloud?"

"My brother. He's about 2 years younger than you." Genesis answered.

"Oh." Zack said still shifting nervously. His mentor's friend was well known for his temper.

"If you want to bring him over sometime, just make sure he's paper trained." Was all Genesis said before walking off.

Zack stood their stunned for a moment before he started to turn red in the face.

"Hey calm down." Angeal said with a chuckle. "I think he likes you."

Zack just huffed and crossed his arms. "Yah I can tell _he just loves me." _

"He compared you to his brother." Angeal replied.

"No he said I stole his hair." Zack pointed at his head for emphasis.

"Trust me ok?" Angeal smiled.

"We'll see." Was all Zack would say while crossing his arms.

* * *

Cloud sat in a room with Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, Reno, Rude and Veld. Above in an observation room sat several Shinra scientist.

Genesis looked like he was about to kill someone, and Angeal was doing his best to keep the man calm.

"Now Cloud, I need you to tell us what happened." Veld requested.

The blonde didn't even blink as he launched into a systematic account. "I was in the village gathering information when I was taken by surprised and knocked unconscious . From what I was able to gather I was out from between 7:43 pm on the 21 of November to 8:29 am on the 25 of November. What occurred during that time I cannot recount. From 8:31 am November 25 AVALANCHE Scientists-"

"That's enough Cloud." Veld stopped him as Genesis hand became a light with fire. They had already heard the full report.

The boy stopped just like Veld had flipped a switch.

"Physically he's in perfect condition. He'd likely give many of our First Class SOLDIER's a run for their money. Mentally however." A scientist said walking in to the room.

"Mental he slips into these states where's he's no better than a computer." Reno gestured towards the blonde.

"I dare you to say that again." Genesis snapped.

"His turn of phrase may have been a bit brash, but the Turk is correct." The scientist said while adjusting his glasses.

"Can you do anything for him?" Sephiroth finally asked.

"Possibly, once we compile all the information we recovered from Wutai." The man said straightening up. "But that will likely take years and there's no guarantee."

Genesis looked like he was about to set the scientist ablaze as Angeal pulled him back a bit.

"No other options nothing?" Angeal looked to the man who didn't know how much danger his life was currently in. Genesis really could be the kill the messenger type.

"Honestly we don't know enough. Normally I wouldn't even speculate. I deal in hard facts However the fact that he can regain some of his normal emotional patterns is encouraging. Further stimulation might help but there's only a small chance at that. Whatever they did to him went beyond normal mako poisoning. It was meant to strip the victim of their humanity. Make them a perfect tool for war." The man said crossing his arms.

"Anything." Genesis said looking back to his brother, who was just sitting there still.

* * *

Cloud's official status was long term medical leave. As he was he couldn't function as a Turk, but couldn't leave Shinra either.

In any other case he would have been confined to the physiological ward, however Genesis wouldn't have any of it. Angeal quickly offered to help take care of Cloud when Genesis couldn't. Upon hearing this Sephiroth offered to do what he could as well. Between the three of them someone was always around. It was policy that one of the three always had to be on base in case of an attack.

It just so happened at the moment that one person was Sephiroth. Cloud was sickeningly easy to take care of. When he was 'zoned' out he would just sit in one place only responding to eat, shower or use the restroom. When he had moments of clarity he was usually depressed. Cloud understood what was happening to him, he just couldn't control it.

"Cloud are you alright?" Sephiroth asked, as he walked into the spare bedroom.

"I'm fine." Cloud said but his voice was wavering. It was obvious even to Sephiroth that the boy had been crying.

"You're not fine Cloud." Sephiroth said sinking down next to the blond.

"I don't want to trouble you Sir." Cloud said with a shaky breath.

"You're no trouble Cloud and please call me Sephiroth." He replied trying to sound soothing and rubbing circles on the boy's back.

Cloud just turned and clung to the one offering comfort. "How can you say that? I can't even keep myself together. No one wants to take care of someone like me. "

"Your brother did Cloud. And I'm not talking about right now." Sephiroth decided confiding in the boy might help him calm down.

"What do you mean?" Cloud said sitting up looking at Sephiroth. For a moment Sephiroth feared that Cloud was becoming closed off again, but a glance at his eyes told him otherwise.

"When I first met your brother I was a lot like you are when you're zoned out. I had been taught that my emotions were meaningless and would get in the way. I spent years in training learning how to bury them. Your brother managed to undo 20 years of conditioning at Hojo's hands. The only side effect was that once I discovered I really did have emotions it was hard to control them. I cried for 3 weeks straight realizing everything I had done. He never left my side, shielded me from everyone else and helped me come to terms with who I really was. " Sephiroth relayed his story, never shying away from Cloud's gaze.

"Really? He never said any of that." Cloud said hugging himself.

"I asked him not too. I was a bit embarrassed that I needed help from anyone. I'm glad that he held his promise even concerning you. He seems to tell you everything." Sephiroth said offering the boy a small smile.

Cloud relaxed a bit and smiled at Sephiroth. "Thank you, for everything I mean, taking care of me, and sympathizing with me. Sharing your story."

"No problem , the point is your not a burden to me or anyone else. We all go through dark places in our lives. We just need our friends there to help pull us out. That by the way is something else Genesis taught me." Sephiroth said before moving his hand to Cloud's hair and ruffling it a bit.

"He's pretty smart. Just don't tell him I said that." Cloud said with a yawn.

"I won't I promise. Why don't you get some sleep though if you're tired?" Sephiroth suggested.

Cloud yawned again. "I think I will."

Sephiroth just smiled and left the room as Cloud stretched out on the bed.

Seeing those cold vacant eyes on Cloud again nearly killed Sephiroth the following morning.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gen!" Cloud called running across the house and threw his arms around his brother.

"Hey kid, I missed you." Genesis hugged his brother tight.

"Is Angeal with you?" Cloud asked excitedly.

"Hey now. Who are you happier to see?" Genesis sounded a little hurt.

"You of course!" Cloud laughed.

"You better be. But yes, he's gone to see his mother." Genesis replied.

"Then it's just us for a little bit! Mom went to the market to buy things for dinner. You didn't give us much of a heads up." Cloud explained.

"That's not a bad thing." Genesis said while ruffling his brother's hair. "And we had to scramble to claim the mission. We didn't get much notice either."

"So that's a SOLDIER uniform?" Cloud asked excitedly.

"Yep, 3rd Class, looks good on me doesn't it?" Genesis answered while turning around a bit so his brother could get a better look.

"It looks awesome! Do your eyes really glow in the dark now?" Cloud questioned again.

"A little bit. See come take a look." Genesis replied bending over so Cloud could get a better look at his eyes.

"That is so awesome! I hope I can be a SOLDIER like you some day." Cloud said with a bit of awe in his voice.

"I'm sure you'll make a great SOLDIER one day Cloud." Genesis smiled at his brother.

* * *

Genesis sat down on the couch next to Cloud, Angeal sat in a chair across from them. Sephiroth was currently deployed.

"It's been 6 months since your last incident right?" Genesis said with a small smile.

"Yes! It has, I really feel like, well not my old self, but I feel human. I'm hoping I can go back to work soon." Cloud said returning the smile.

"I suppose it's time we told you." Genesis said with a sigh.

"Tell me what?" Cloud looked between Angeal and Genesis.

They had been keeping Cloud in the dark on a lot of things, hoping to keep him focused on getting better. Now however there was no hiding anymore.

"The Turks don't exist anymore Cloud." Genesis said softly.

"What?" Cloud almost screamed. Genesis almost felt guilty at the joy Cloud's distress brought him. It meant he was feeling something.

"They found out about 3 months ago that Rufus, the president's son was funding AVALANCHE, the people that kidnapped you. He was trying to over throw his father. In the aftermath some of the Turks sided with him, but those that knew you, knew what happened, well they went against them. The organization tore itself apart. A lot of people died, Rufus, Veld, and a few of the other Turks. I don't know all their names. I wish I did." Genesis said softly.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?" Cloud asked, tears in his eyes.

"You needed to get better. You were just getting used to your emotions again. I didn't want to risk you shutting down." Genesis answered before running a hand threw Cloud's hair.

"Where are the others? The ones you said sided against them?" Cloud asked hesitantly.

"Tseng, Reno and Rude still work directly for the President as body guards. There was a girl, Cissinei I think was her name and a few others, they were transferred into other divisions." Genesis replied.

"What about me then?" Cloud he was glad to hear his friends had lived, even if so many others had died.

"They've given you the option of a discharge, or joining SOLDIER." Angeal supplied when Genesis remained quiet.

"Why SOLDIER? Why not weapons? Or some other division?" Cloud demanded.

"They didn't give anyone who stayed a choice. They were assigned to what division they could be the most use. The only reason you have the choice of discharge was because of Genesis." Angeal explained.

"I thought you wanted me in SOLDIER." Cloud look to his brother.

"Not like this." Genesis said shaking his head.

"Will you be mad if I join?" Cloud asked scooting closer to Genesis.

"No, because it's your choice. I wanted to give you that after everything. I never really apologized for the way I reacted. " Genesis wrapped his arms around Cloud.

"Thank you. I want to be useful. I wouldn't seem right to just abandon Shinra and everyone in it after all they've done for me." Cloud's voice was soft again.

"Sephiroth said if you decided to join, his offer to train you still stood. " Angeal offered.

"I suppose I should talk to him. I have a SOLDIER's body, just no idea how to use it." Cloud looked to his hands as he spoke.

"We will all help you through it. " Genesis said a bit of relief in his voice. He had already failed once, he was never going to let anyone hurt Cloud again.

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet you." Zack said with a smile.

"Same, I remember hearing about the SOLDIER Angeal had taken as an apprentice." Cloud said taking a sip of his drink. It was the first time he'd been out in almost a year.

Now that Cloud had officially been released by the doctors, he was quickly placed into SOLDIER under Sephiroth's tutelage. He remembered thinking back as a child, looking at the recruitment posters, that it would have been a dream come true. Now it was just the end of nightmare.

"You seem a lot more laid back then your brother." Zack commented.

"We would have killed each other by now if I wasn't. Why do you think Angeal and him are best friends?" Cloud said with a small smile.

"I guess that makes sense." Zack replied with a bit of laugh.

"Hey puppy! No stealing my friends!" Reno yelled, throwing his arm around Cloud's neck.

"Cloud can be friends with whoever he wants!" Zack snapped back.

The blond just laughed and pushed Reno's arm off his shoulder. It was obvious Reno had been drinking a bit more then necessary. "We are just talking Reno, your still my best friend."

"Damn right!" Reno said slamming his beer down on the table and taking a seat with Zack and Cloud.

Cloud had been afraid of losing the friendships, family really, that he had forged in the Turks. But these men had fought for him. Those that remained in the building had thrown Cloud a little private party when he had emerged. It was amazing how well he fell back in sync with them. He might be a SOLDIER now, but they'd always be family.

Life wasn't perfect, but it never had been. The piece of his life had been picked up, he just needed his friends and family to help him put them back in place.

* * *

This isn't the end to all the little one shots, but it should be the end to the mini plot. -DHT


	11. Chapter 11

A 14 year old Genesis walked down the bank of the small creek bending over and tossing stones in every so often. Angeal was walking along the other side of the creek with his hands tucked behind his head.

"Do you really think he's as great as everyone says he is?" Genesis asked his friend.

"Who?" Angeal asked looking over, a bit relieved. Genesis had been oddly quiet lately.

"Sephiroth, I mean the papers make him out to be some kind of god." Genesis replied sounding a bit frustrated.

"Well I don't know, I've never even seen him. I mean they say he's our age, but wow. If he really has done what they say then yah I guess." Angeal wasn't sure what kind of answer Genesis was looking for. It was always hard to gauge his friend when he was in a mood like this.

"I'm sure I could be as good as him. If he can do it then so can I." Genesis replied and Angeal finally knew what this was about.

"You want to try for SOLDIER? I thought since you dad didn't make it in you couldn't either." Angeal stopped walking and hopped across the creek to get to his friend.

Genesis almost snarled. "They don't know what they were missing when they rejected him! Besides no, sometimes it means that but not always. I can prove we've got what it takes to be really Heroes! Everyone will see."

"I bet they will." Angeal just shook his head.

"Don't doubt me, besides I'm bring you with me as a witness!" Genesis declared.

"Hmm, I'd been thinking about it anyway. SOLDIER pays well and mom could really use the extra money." Angeal declared.

"Oh really, and when were you going to tell your best friend?" Genesis asked whirling on Angeal.

"Now?" He said a bit sheepishly. He'd been a bit afraid of bringing it up, since he was under the impression Genesis couldn't go.

"Hmm, I guess." Genesis replied crossing his arms, but he made a dramatic show of scrutinizing Angeal.

Angeal was about to respond when they heard something that sounded suspiciously like a 5 year old battle cry.

"AWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHH" Cloud came screaming out of the brush,

"Cloud?" Was the only thing Genesis got out before his younger brother knocked in to him.

With the wet and slippery bank as a factor, Cloud force knocked Genesis over and into the creek, Cloud on top of him.

"Genesis! Cloud!" Angeal cried, splashing down into the water.

"What was that about?" Genesis yelled sputtering.

"Mom said to come find you, and tell you lunch was read." Cloud said cling to his wet brother, nearly soaked himself.

"But why did you do that?" Genesis was still annoyed, but Angeal helped him stand while Cloud clung to him.

"You're not going to Shirna without me!" Cloud demanded.

Angeal just laughed a bit, use to Cloud antics. "He can't go for at least another year or so."

"You're not leaving me too are you Angeal?" Cloud asked hope in his eyes, still clinging to Genesis.

Genesis wasn't sure how to respond. He never did like disappointing his brother. But he knew when the time came he would go. Angeal however saved him.

"Awe come on Cloud. It's not like we're going to forget you. Besides we have to get it ready for you. You'll come join us when you're old enough wont you?" Angeal ask with his kind voice.

"Of course!" Cloud declared with a smile and all previous injustice was forgotten.

Genesis breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's get home, I'm hungry and now wet."

"I'm sorry." Cloud said resting his head on Genesis's shoulder.

"Yah well just don't do it again." Genesis replied. It was hard to be mad at him when he was acting so cute.

* * *

Cloud sat in Sephiroth apartment. Though really now it was officially _their_ apartment. Cloud had been asked to move in with the man when he'd officially become his student. Things had been hectic to say the least. Getting his life going again had been a good feeling, but right now he was happy for a bit peace.

SOLDIER had been ok, but he really missed the Turks. It just wasn't the same. Everyone in the program besides Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth and Zack eyed him funny. Either because they knew his story, or knew he was Sephiroth's student or both. It made spending free time outside of the apartment awkward.

A knock came at the door however, and Cloud sighed. At least the floor was restricted so it couldn't anyone to bad.

As he opened the door he smiled. "Hey Reno, nice to see you. But you know Sephiroth says you can't come in here anymore. He's still lived about the pictures you sent his fan club of his bedroom."

"Those were good gil yo." Reno sounded slightly offended. "Beside don't mean you can't come out."

"That's true, but I'm not really up for it right now, you know I love ya Reno but I was looking forward to some peace. Week's been really hectic you know?" Cloud tried to turn the man down politely.

"Alright alright." Reno said placing his hands over his heart. "I see, I'm not wanted. Just don't forget us man. Rude's not as chatty but he miss ya too. Don't let him make you think otherwise."

"I miss em to, tell him hi for me." Cloud waved to Reno as he spoke.

"Alright catch ya later man." Reno replied walking off. After everything he'd learned that sometimes it was best just to leave Cloud alone.

Cloud bit his lip however. He hadn't been completely honest with Reno. The peace and quiet was good, but he did have plans for something later.

As if on que his PHS rang in his pocket He pulled it out and looked at the number as his small smile grew wider.

"Hey, I missed you." Cloud said as he answered the phone.

* * *

Ha! Little bit of a tease there at the end. I hope you enjoyed this. little short, I love writing the 3 of them young.

Anyway I did want to say that I am kind of opening this set of shorts up for suggestions. If you have a scene you'd like to see from their child hood, or even a their time at SOLDIER let me know. I can't promise I'll use everything I get, but plot bunnies are always good.

Either way please review-DHT


End file.
